<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coincidenze by Milady_Silvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068075">Coincidenze</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia'>Milady_Silvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tarantola d'Africa [45]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Time Travel, What-If</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:08:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegeta e Bulma del passato si ritrovano catapultati nel futuro.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bulma Briefs/Vegeta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tarantola d'Africa [45]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1039619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cap.1 I due dal passato</p><p> </p><p>La luce del sole filtrava dalla finestra della camera, ferendo gli occhi di Bulma. Quest’ultima sbadigliò e li socchiuse, pensando: "Già così tardi?". «Farò tardi per la scuola!» gridò svegliandosi, di colpo, del tutto. Si alzò seduta in piedi e s’irrigidì, impallidendo, si alzò in piedi e le gambe le tremarono, si voltò verso il letto e boccheggiò. «Questa non è la mia camera». "La stanza è la mia, ma è la camera dei miei genitori. Questo letto a due piazze, poi, non l’ho mai visto" pensò e s’inginocchiò su di esso, accarezzandolo: era caldo e c’erano i segni di una testa sul cuscino. "Ho dormito con Yamcha? Ci sono riuscita? Devo aver bevuto parecchio per non ricordarlo" pensò.</p><p>La porta del bagno alle sue spalle e si aprì e ne uscì un ragazzo sonnolento, guardandola le chiese: «Donna, su che pianeta siamo? Come ci sono finito qui?». Bulma lo osservò con aria confusa, pensando: "È molto basso o è poco più di un bambino? Forse entrambe le cose".</p><p>«Ci ho riflettuto. Nessuno di voi può avermi rapito, avete tutti dei livelli combattivi infinitesimali. Il mio scouter non sta funzionando al suo meglio, ma questo è riuscito a calcolarlo. Perciò ci deve essere un’altra spiegazione per il fatto che ho dormito qui con te e non ricordo nulla» spiegò, guardandola arrossire vistosamente.</p><p>«Punto primo, io non sono una donna. Sono ancora una ragazza nel fiore degli anni. Secondo, io non ti conosco e non so cosa ci fai in casa mia» ringhiò Bulma. "Riconosco lo scenario alla finestra, almeno so che è casa mia" pensò.</p><p>La porta si aprì e i due s’irrigidirono, vedendo un uomo davanti alla porta. Vegeta sgranò gli occhi e deglutì, avvicinandosi alla ragazzina. «Bulma?» domandò. "Non può essere mia moglie, è più giovane di nostra figlia" pensò.</p><p>Bulma inarcò un sopracciglio e giocherellò con i suoi capelli azzurri raccolti in una treccia. «Ci conosciamo?» domandò.</p><p>Il giovane saiyan dimenò la coda pelosa e Bulma la notò, impallidendo. "Sono amici di Goku?" si domandò. «Papà?» domandò il ragazzo.</p><p>Vegeta fece una risatina nervosa. «Decisamente no, moccioso. Penso di essere te, del futuro» esalò. "La donna ha smesso di fare esperimenti temporali. Come è potuto accadere? Lei dov’è?" s’interrogò.</p><p>Il giovane principe dei saiyan si mise in posizione di combattimento e ringhiò: «Vi ordino di dirmi cosa sta succedendo, o farò esplodere questo insulso pianeta». Vegeta, inarcando un sopracciglio, gli rispose: «Sentite, piantatela di fare tutto questo rumore o sveglierete i miei mocciosi».</p><p>Bulma impallidì. «Mamma e papà sanno che degli sconosciuti hanno portato dei bambini in casa loro?» esalò. "Ha parlato di futuro? Devo aver capito male, anche se… Certo che questo tipo e quel ragazzo si somigliano davvero tanto. Forse è tutto un modo per farmi credere di essere pazza e farsi dare tutti i miei averi" rifletté. Notò che l’altro uomo era ignudo, a parte dei boxer e si sentì svenire, completamente rossa in volto. "In ogni caso tutto questo è orribile. C’è un uomo mezzo nudo in camera".</p><p>Vegeta scoppiò a ridere. «Bulma, stai calma. So che la situazione è grave, ma ne verremo a capo. Siamo sposati e abbiamo due figli. I tuoi genitori si sono trasferiti insieme alle loro bestiacce in campagna» raccontò, pensando: "Tutto questo è grave, ma non posso smettere di ridere".</p><p>La ragazzina si guardò intorno e, staccatala dalla presa, mise una lampada davanti a sé come arma. «Lo sapevo che volevate mentirmi! Non cadrò nella vostra trappola. Io sono Bulma Briefs, frequento l’Organe Star perché ho solo sedici anni e il mio fidanzato si chiama Yamcha» raccontò. Il giovane Vegeta fece una smorfia, borbottando: «Se non mi sbrigo a tornare indietro, Lord Freezer mi farà la pelle. Non mi frega la vita di questa gallina».</p><p>Vegeta sospirò. «Voi venite dal passato e vi dobbiamo rimandare indietro. Suppongo che nessuno dei due sappia usare una macchina del tempo». Bulma, strillò, indicando l’altro Vegeta: «Io non ne possiedo una e dubito che quello scimmione ne sarebbe capace».</p><p>Il principe dei saiyan impedì alla sua controparte di colpire la ragazza con un gesto fulmineo e il più giovane indietreggiò, impallidendo. "Non può esistere nessuno di così veloce. Come mai lo scouter non ha individuato la sua potenza?".</p><p>Bulma giocherellò con una ciocca di capelli azzurri e sussurrò: «Senti, non è che non ti voglia credere, vecchio…». Sentì l’altro schioccare la lingua sul palato e distolse lo sguardo. «Però il mio fidanzato è Yamcha. Perché non ho sposato lui e i miei figli non sono i suoi?».</p><p>Vegeta roteò gli occhi e ringhiò: «Non posso immaginare i miei figli con il DNA di quel mollusco senza spina dorsale». Bulma trasalì e ribatté secca: «Almeno lui non ha il tuo modo di fare antipatico!», pensando: "Non lo conosco affatto, ma è insopportabile!".</p><p>Vegeta serrò un pugno e chinò il capo. "Me lo sono chiesto spesso perché hai deciso di sposarmi. Forse perché volevi che Trunks avesse un padre anche a livello legale. O forse perché hai visto del buono in me quando nessuno, nemmeno io, lo vedeva".  «Noi non siamo solo sposati, noi abbiamo dato vita al ‘legame saiyan’» esalò.</p><p>Bulma posò le mani sui fianchi, assumendo un’aria battagliera. «Questo non risponde alla mia domanda» abbaiò.</p><p>Vegeta sbottò: «Ti sei decisa a lasciare quel buono a nulla quando ti ha tradita. A quel punto ci siamo messi insieme”. Bulma impallidì. «N-no… Yamcha non lo farebbe mai, non mi tradirebbe… Lui è timidissimo, soprattutto con le ragazze…» ribatté con la voce tremante. Vegeta fece una smorfia e volse il capo, dicendo: «In passato, forse. Adesso ha un debole per le donne problematiche. C’era una ‘femmina’, soprattutto, con cui si vedeva quando sono venuto a vivere qui».</p><p>Bulma singhiozzò rumorosamente e, incassando il capo tra le spalle, scoppiò a piangere. Vegeta sospirò debolmente, rimproverandosi: "Bravo, hai fatto piangere la mocciosa".</p><p>Il Vegeta più giovane raggiunse la finestra e guardò fuori, impallidendo. «Più che un altro tempo, mi pare un’altra vita… un’altra dimensione» esalò.</p><p>Si udì un pianto provenire da un’altra stanza e Vegeta corse fuori. «A-aspetta…» piagnucolò Bulma, correndogli dietro, il Vegeta più giovane li seguì sbuffando, camminando lentamente con le mani incrociate sul petto. Raggiunse una cameretta e si appoggiò contro una parete, l’ambiente era in penombra, illuminato solo dalla luce di una lampada.</p><p>«Vi avevo detto che avreste finito per svegliare qualcuno. Se il padre adesso viene siamo nei guai, non saprò come spiegare la vostra presenza qui» si lamentò Vegeta, prendendo una bambina dai corti capelli neri da un lettino. La neonata gorgogliò e l’uomo se la poggiò al letto, cullandola. «Va tutto bene, nonno è qui» sussurrò il principe dei saiyan.</p><p>L’altro Vegeta inarcò un sopracciglio, mentre Bulma gemeva: «Qui ho addirittura dei nipoti».</p><p>La piccola si voltò verso Bulma e la salutò aprendo e chiudendo la manina, scalciando. La porta si aprì e ne entrò Bra, sbadigliando. Il giovane Vegeta era scattato, trovando rifugio dietro una tenda, sedendosi sul davanzale della finestra perché non si vedessero i piedi, completamente nascosto nell’oscurità.</p><p>«Perché la piccola piange? Cos’è successo? Dov’è mamma? Di solito viene lei e…». Bra impallidì vedendo l’altra ragazza. «Tua madre è in viaggio e lei è una sua cugina. Non guardarla in quel modo, non è buona educazione» abbaiò Vegeta.</p><p>Bra corrugò la fronte, pensando: "Qui sento puzza di qualche guaio. Mi ricorda un po’ troppo la faccenda Mirai Trunks, ma sarà meglio non mangiarsi la foglia. Se ricordo bene le divinità erano pronte a spazzarci via dallo spazio-tempo se avessimo di nuovo utilizzato delle macchine del tempo". «Dammi la piccola, me ne occupo io. Vado a darle il latte» disse Bra e, presa la figlia tra le braccia, uscì dalla camera.</p><p>«Dobbiamo trovarti un nome al più presto» gemette Vegeta, mentre la sua controparte più giovane lasciava il suo nascondiglio. «Bunny» propose Bulma e Vegeta borbottò: «Come tua madre? Che fantasia».</p><p>"Inizio a pensare che questa banda di matti sia comunque un posto più sicuro della base. Devo procurarmi del cibo e una navicella" si disse il giovane principe dei saiyan.</p><p>Bulma uscì dalla camera e si voltò verso Vegeta, dicendo: «Quella ragazza era mia figlia? Mi somigliava molto fisicamente». Vegeta annuì e Bulma continuò: «La piccola, invece, assomigliava parecchio a te». Vegeta gonfiò il petto, dicendo orgoglioso: «Sono delle vere saiyan».</p><p>Il Vegeta più giovane abbaiò: «Mezzosangue». Vegeta adulto ghignò rispondendo: «Con sangue reale nelle vene».</p><p>Bulma lo guardò confusa, pensando: "Sembra davvero orgoglioso della sua famiglia. Però continuo a non capire cosa ha trovato in lui la me del futuro. Certo, non è brutto, ma così basso e sproporzionato non si può neanche dire che sia bello. È un tipo".</p><p>Il giovane Vegeta si affacciò lungo il corridoio, sentendo delle urla e si affacciò dalla finestra. Un giovane uomo dai capelli color glicine si stava allenando con un suo coetaneo dai capelli neri a cespuglio. «Zio Bardack?!». Vegeta lo raggiunse e negò col capo, rispondendo: «No, si tratta di Goten, il nipote. È il figlio di Kakaroth, il fratello di Radish». "Tutti questi nomi sembrano alieni. Ha parlato di saiyan, che siano una popolazione straniera?" s’interrogò Bulma e affacciandosi disse: «Quello sembra Goku da grande. È lui?».</p><p>Vegeta si grattò un sopracciglio e ribatté: «No, è il figlio».</p><p>«Hai detto…» iniziò il giovane, venendo interrotto con un piccato: «Kakaroth è Goku, questo è il nome terrestre che gli hanno dato». Si passò la mano sul viso sospirando. «Anzi, devo avvertire quell’idiota che deve aiutarmi a trovare la ‘donna’».</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cap.2 Due Bulma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cap.2 Due Bulma</p><p> </p><p>Bulma si piegò in avanti e osservò la se stessa del passato, dicendo: «Certo che ero parecchio carina da giovane. Anche se quel pigiama non mi donava affatto, era proprio da bambina».</p><p>La giovane Bulma alzò la voce, rispondendo: «Io non sono una bambina!».</p><p>Il giovane Vegeta ticchettava con la mano su Goku, sfiorando la sua aura dorata con la punta delle dita. «Non ci credo, potete davvero raggiungere il livello di supersaiyan. Potete insegnarmelo?».</p><p>Vegeta tuonò: «Kakaroth, grazie per aver ritrovato mia moglie, ma smettila di trasformarti. Non è un giochetto». "Da quando lo ha fatto con Tarble, ha capito che funziona con tutti i giovani saiyan. Ottiene la loro attenzione, il loro rispetto e diventano anche abbastanza ubbidienti" pensò. «Tu non imparerai un bel niente o cambierai il tempo creando un’altra dimensione e gli dei distruggeranno sia questa che la tua. Donna, potevi avvertirmi che eri andata ad un incontro di lavoro dall’altra parte del paese» abbaiò.</p><p>Bulma si massaggiò il collo e gli disse: «Sarei tornata a casa in tempo per cucinare il pranzo». La giovane Bulma gridò: «Cucinare?! Cosa sei, la loro serva? Non avrei mai pensato che sarei diventata una sguattera!».</p><p>Il giovane Vegeta ruggì: «Se non la smette di starnazzare, la faccio saltare in aria». Goku ridacchiò. «Urca, tutto questo mi riporta al passato».</p><p>Vegeta si abbandonò con una poltrona, braccia e gambe spalancate, esalando: «Questo mi porterà al manicomio, dannazione».</p><p>«Io neanche so accenderlo il forno» brontolò Bulma. La sua controparte adulta ghignò. «Io fossi in te non me ne vanterei. Ho convinto Vegeta a venire a vivere da me proprio perché ero diventata un’ottima cuoca e ho potuto sfamarlo. Un saiyan va preso per lo stomaco» si vantò.</p><p>La giovane Bulma si sporse verso quella più grande e sussurrò: «Davvero sei felice con quel tipo? E cosa sono i saiyan?». Bulma bisbigliò: «Abbiamo due caratteri terribili e litighiamo spesso, ma sì, non potrei essere più felice». La ragazzina pensò: "Io non ho un brutto carattere", mentre la maggiore proseguiva dicendo: «I saiyan sono una razza aliena che un tiranno ha sterminato e loro sono gli ultimi rimasti. Hanno la coda e con la luna diventano degli scimmioni».</p><p>Goku impedì al giovane Vegeta di cadere a terra. «Lord Freezer… lui… ha… dannato» esalò il giovane Vegeta. Son esalò: «Sì, gli dei stessi temono la nostra potenza. Mi dispiace…», pensando: "Degli scimmioni incontrollati che possono arrivare a uccidere loro ‘nonno’".</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cap.3 Yamcha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cap.3 Yamcha</p><p> </p><p>«Ci sono troppe coincidenze inquietanti tra me e quel ragazzino. Io sono cresciuta con una leggenda che diceva che con le sfere avrei potuto trovare il principe che mi era destinato, lui con la leggenda di un angelo azzurro. Ho sentito mentre lui e l’altro se stesso se lo dicevano in corridoio, non sono molto discreti.</p><p>Non si sa quale incantesimo ha fatto in modo che c’incontrassimo in un altro tempo, in uno in cui siamo sposati.</p><p>Io ho rischiato di diventare una cacciatrice di pirati a causa di Jaco proprio nel quadrante in cui lui era un pirata spaziale.</p><p>Qualcosa vorrà dire» gemette la giovane Bulma, seduta in veranda con la sua controparte.</p><p>Bulma le rispose: «L’amore mette in moto forze incontrollabili e spesso incomprensibili. Forse il destino vuole dirvi qualcosa». La più giovane si alzò in piedi, pensando: "Quale amore? La versione adulta mi sembra burbera e quella giovane è pericolosa. Nei suoi occhi ha lo stesso sguardo che avevano molti assassini che abbiamo incontrato sulla nostra via.</p><p>Ora gliela faccio vedere io al destino". Si allontanò con un incedere ancheggiante, con una mano mollemente abbandonata e l’altra posata sul fianco.</p><p>La Bulma più grande infilò degli occhiali da sole e raggiunse una sedia a sdraio, accomodandosi. "Ho fatto partire i macchinari nella speranza che le analisi mi facciano capire cosa potrebbe essere successo, ma non riesco a trovare soluzioni. Sembra davvero che il filo rosso del destino si sia limitato a catapultarli qui, facendomi incontrare con Vegeta prima del tempo" rifletté. Chiuse gli occhi e, abbandonandosi, si appisolò.</p><p>«Io lo faccio saltare in aria!», la voce di Vegeta la fece sobbalzare e si alzò in piedi col battito cardiaco accelerato. «Vegeta, non ucciderlo» riconobbe la voce di Goku e accelerò il passo.</p><p>«Sentite, ha cominciato lei!» la voce di Yamcha la fece raggelare, ne seguì quella di Piccolo: «Tu non sembravi per niente dispiaciuto di ricambiare».</p><p>Bulma raggiunse il gruppo davanti alla porta della Capsule corporation e, vedendo l’altra se stessa tra le braccia di Yamcha, ringhiò: «Ti devo forse ricordare che sono una donna sposata?!».</p><p>Yamcha si tirò indietro. «Anche io sono sposato, però… è stato strano. È stato come se… Tu eri quella di un tempo… I-io…» balbettò. Bulma raggiunse il marito e gli fece abbassare la mano su cui aveva caricato un ki-blast. "Avrei dovuto ricordarmi che a quell’età ero una vera peste, in fondo ero anche scappata di casa. Ancora oggi sono troppo impulsiva, ma allora ero terribile" pensò.</p><p>«Oh, Bulma… Non è colpa mia se da ragazzina cercavi di saltarmi addosso» piagnucolò Yamcha e Vegeta incenerì un albero con un attacco energetico. La Bulma giovane strillò: «Tu sei un mostro!».</p><p>Vegeta s’irrigidì, sgranando gli occhi, e la sua controparte si avvicinò ghignando. «Non sai quanto. Di ragazzine come te ne ho fatte esplodere a centinaia. Così come donne, bambini e qualsiasi abitante indifeso dei pianeti che ho conquistato» si vantò.</p><p>Crilin si avvicinò a Yamcha, dicendo: «Bulma, Vegeta è un tipo irascibile, ma non è come quando è arrivato su questo pianeta… Io lo so che tu sei innamorata di Yamcha. A quell’età eravate appiccicati, io ero solo un bambino, ma me lo ricordo bene. Vegeta lo avrà anche ucciso arrivato su questo pianeta, ma…». Piccolo lo interruppe bruscamente ringhiando: «Stai solo peggiorando la situazione».</p><p>Il Vegeta adulto si allontanò dicendo: «Vado ad impedire che i nostri figli vedano una ‘sosia’ di loro madre tra le braccia di un altro, o peggio, che si trovino davanti un moccioso esagitato, dall’ego sproporzionato, incapace di difendere il suo orgoglio contro una lucertola nana e albina». La sua controparte giovanile digrignò i denti, serrando i pugni.</p><p>Goku gli posò una mano sulla spalla e gli ricordò: «Siete la stessa persona. Offendendo te, offende se stesso». Bulma lanciò uno sguardo astioso alla più giovane, che ribatté: «Non sono io quella che ha sposato uno scimmione manesco e assassino».</p><p>Yamcha sospirò, ammettendo: «Ho combinato un bel guaio». Piccolo s’intromise dicendo: «Vado a parlare col Supremo Dende. Speriamo che scopra cosa ha portato a tutto questo e risolva la situazione».</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cap.4 La fuga</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cap.4 La fuga</p><p> </p><p>Il giovane principe assunse un’aria disgustata, mentre camminava dietro la sua controparte adulta. "Accidenti a lui, deve aver previsto le mie mosse. Ha bloccato tutte le navicelle con un codice segreto e a quanto pare solo nella sua dimora ci sono dei veicoli spaziali capaci di affrontare lo spazio. Devo riuscire a carpirgli il codice se voglio lasciare questo sasso" pensò. «Stai davvero facendo la spesa?» chiese, con tono acido.</p><p>Vegeta controllò una data di scadenza e rispose: «Lo trovo rilassante», pensando: "Così come cucinare. Soprattutto quando lo faccio insieme a mia moglie". «Come hai fatto a ridurti in questo stato pietoso?» abbaiò.</p><p>Vegeta posò degli oggetti nel carrello volante e ribatté: «In realtà non sono mai stato così forte e motivato, ma non mi aspetto che tu capisca. Resta pure nei tuoi dubbi e nei tuoi rancori, così non avrai mai un cuore puro adatto a diventare un vero supersaiyan».</p><p>Il ragazzino digrignò i denti e serrò i pugni, pensando: "Almeno seguendolo vedrò dove conserva queste scorte di acqua e cibo, mi verrà più facile rubarle".  «Non so cosa ci trovi in quella ragazzina viziata. Mi farà venire l’ulcera. Mi ricorda una sirena che ho conosciuto su Turxan» abbaiò.</p><p>Vegeta ghignò, mentre raggiungevano un altro reparto. «Appunto, facci caso. Tu hai conosciuto delle sirene azzurre e lei, da bambina, faceva la sirena alle recite. Tu ami il colore azzurro e lei il colore nero. Il tuo tipo di pistola laser preferito, che nessuno sa che ami utilizzare, è la prima cosa che ha costruito da bambina per copiare un’arma che aveva visto. Tu sai ballare molto bene e lei ha preso lezioni di tango per tutta la giovinezza. Il suo desiderio è avere un principe e il tuo trovare l’angelo della melodia che ci cantava nostra madre prima di addormentarci.</p><p>Non pensi che ci siano troppe coincidenze?» lo interrogò. Il ragazzino trasalì e ringhiò: «Odio quello che non posso comprendere o controllare e tutto questo è assurdo». Vegeta mise nel carrello delle scatole di cereali, rispondendo: «Se pensi di poter controllare Bulma Briefs, ti sbagli di grosso. Quello che amo della mia donna è il suo saper tenermi testa». "Sapevo che questo giro mi avrebbe rilassato. Stavo rischiando un’ulcera per la gelosia" si disse.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Il giovane Vegeta osservava Goku da dietro, parlare animatamente con Dende al centro del giardino, il giovane namecciano annuiva, appoggiato ad un bastone nodoso.</p><p>Il giovane principe pensò: "Parlando di coincidenze. Quante possibilità c’erano che proprio lei incontrasse Kakaroth tra i tanti abitanti di questo pianeta? O che quell’idiota decidesse di non sterminare i terrestri? O che io finissi tra le grinfie di quella gallina? Deve avermi incantato o non si spiega". Udì dei passi e fece una smorfia, guardando di sottecchi il giovane dai capelli color glicine.</p><p>«A cosa pensi?» si sentì domandare.</p><p>Trunks guardava la versione più giovane di suo padre con curiosità. "Bra ci ha giustamente suggerito di stare lontani da tutto questo, ma… Qualche minuto insieme non potrà far succedere niente e neanche qualche domanda innocua" pensò.</p><p>«Che non voglio dei marmocchi tra i piedi. Io non vorrò mai dei figli» abbaiò il giovane. Trunks ridacchiò e rispose: «Papà era spesso burbero, ma c’era qualcosa che lo scioglieva sempre». «Ossia?» chiese incuriosito il giovane.</p><p>Trunks gli rivolse un sorriso sincero e gli scioccò un bacio sulla guancia. «Grazie, papà». Il più giovane avvertì il cuore balzare in petto e indietreggiò, deglutendo. "Sento stranamente caldo" pensò.</p><p>«Que-questo è ancor più strano… delle coincidenze che mi legano a ‘quella’ Bulma» esalò Vegeta.</p><p>«Non certo la necessità, bensì il caso è pieno di magia. Se l'amore deve essere indimenticabile, fin dal primo istante devono posarsi su di esso le coincidenze, come uccelli sulle spalle di Francesco d'Assisi» citò Trunks e si allontanò. Il giovane Vegeta lo guardò esterrefatto e, scuotendo il capo, si allontanò. Guardò il cielo, che si stava scurendo ed entrò in casa, confuso camminò intorno al divano. Arrossì, vedendo la Bulma adulta che lo raggiungeva, indossava un morbido pigiama e una vestaglia, tra le mani una tazza di latte caldo.</p><p>«Tieni, ti farà sentire meglio. Sei in un mondo che non conosci e sarai confuso» gli disse gentilmente. Il giovane prese la tazza tra le mani e bevve velocemente il contenuto, nascondendo il viso vermiglio per l’imbarazzo, la lingua gli doleva. "Certo che è molto bella. Come ha fatto quella ragazzina petulante a diventare questa donna stupenda?" s’interrogò.</p><p>«Non dovresti saltare la cena. Qui puoi mangiare quanto vuoi, lo so che alla base non è così» sussurrò Bulma, vedendo che il giovane le porgeva la tazza. Il ragazzino si stese sul divano e avvampò ancor di più quando lei lo avvolse in un plaid. «Lo terrò a mente» rispose e, posata la testa, si addormentò.</p><p>Bulma gli schioccò un tenero bacio sulla fronte e si allontanò, pensando: "Doveva essere esausto, di solito resta sempre vigile. Questo vorrà dire che mio marito è crollato appena toccato il cuscino".</p><p>La giovane Bulma aspettò che la sua controparte adulta fosse salita al piano di sopra e sgattaiolò nel salotto, guardò il ragazzino e fece una smorfia. "Non ho nessuna intenzione di rimanere in questa casa con due versioni di quell’antipatico assassino. Mi sono fatta raccontare tutto da Crilin. Non capisco perché lo difendesse mentre parlava di quelle atrocità e di quel suo carattere violento! Avere i capelli deve avergli fritto il cervello.</p><p>Ecco, lo sapevo che probabilmente avrei tenuto l’agendina olografica con i numeri esattamente dove la teneva la mamma!</p><p>Non c’è solo il numero di Yamcha, ma anche l’indirizzo! Non potevo sperare di meglio. Prenderò un taxi e lo raggiungerò" pianificò.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Cap.5 Aggressione</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scritta per #ASPETTANDOCAPODANNOEVENT di Better than Canon.<br/>Prompt: Dragon Ball, Vegeta/Bulma.<br/>La rabbia incontenibile che viene spazzata via da un solo bacio.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cap.5 Aggressione</p><p> </p><p>Bulma si guardò intorno confusa, pensando: "L’ultima volta viveva nella periferia di Satan City. Invece ora è nella zona vip. Certo, casa sua è una semplice villetta e sembra un buco rispetto alla mia, ma è davvero graziosa". Guardò l’orologio: mezzanotte.</p><p>"Ci abbiamo messo parecchio ad arrivare. Non è per niente vicino alla Città dell’Ovest". Dall’edificio veniva una musica che si faceva sempre più forte e invasiva man mano che si avvicinava, raggiunto il giardino si accorse che all’interno c’era della gente che rideva. "Figo, sono arrivata in tempo per una festa".</p><p>Da dentro provenivano anche delle urla euforiche.</p><p>Bulma saltellò eccitata e suonò al campanello, pensando: "In tutta quella confusione sarà più facile appartarmi con lui".</p><p>La porta si aprì e un ragazzino se la trovò davanti. Sorridendole, le chiese: «‘Sera, piccola. Chi sei?».</p><p>Bulna gli rispose con tono autoritario: «Un’amica del proprietario. Mi fai entrare?». L’altro fischiò e si fece da parte, dicendole: «Che caratterino».</p><p>Il giovane si passò la mano tra i capelli morbidi, aveva un sorriso dipinto sul viso luminoso. Pensò: "Yamcha se le sceglie sempre più giovani, questa potrebbe essere sua figlia".</p><p>Bulma vagò per la stanza, evitando quelli che ballavano, guardandosi intorno confusa.</p><p>Il giovane si allontanò e salì le scale, raggiunse il piano di sopra, trovando Yamcha intento a baciare una donna stesa sul letto. La biondina ridacchiava in modo sciocco, raccontando tra un sospiro di piacere e l’altro: «Questa volta è sicuro, mi prenderanno per quello spot televisivo. Andrò in tv!», con voce cinguettante.</p><p>«Yamcha» chiamò il giovane. Il giocatore di baseball si allontanò dall’amante e volse il capo, chiedendo: «Sì, Ted?».</p><p>«C’è una ragazza che chiede di te al piano di sotto. Grandi occhi color del cielo e capelli color mare…</p><p>Yamcha non lo lasciò finire e si precipitò correndo alla porta. «Scusami Ginnie, è la figlia di un mio amico. Non dovrebbe nemmeno essere qui. Vado ad occuparmene e torno» spiegò, si fiondò fuori dalla stanza e corse al piano di sotto, rischiando di cadere dalle scale.</p><p>Si trovò di fronte Bulma, il battito cardiaco accelerato e gli occhi arrossati. "Ho desiderato così a lungo che succedesse. Questo è il paradiso, ma so che è sbagliato" pensò, rosso in volto.</p><p>Bulma gli posò un bacio delicato sulle labbra. "Dannazione, mi sento così euforico che potrei levitare" pensò Yamcha, ma la allontanò.</p><p>«Non dovresti essere qui» la richiamò, portandola con sé in cucina. «Non è un genere di feste per ‘quelle come te’. Qui gira la droga» la richiamò.</p><p>Bulma si avvicinò al tavolo e prese una bottiglia di liquore. «Non sono la brava ragazza che credi tu», iniziò a bere direttamente dalla bottiglia.</p><p>Yamcha si versò un bicchiere di rhum e lo bevve tutto d’un fiato.</p><p>«Senti, così non può andare. Tu resta qui, mentre io vado ad avvertire…» esalò. Bulma si aggrappò a lui, fingendo delle fusa, Yamcha cadde seduto pesantemente a terra e Bulma si stese sulle sue ginocchia.</p><p>"Non riesco a controllarmi… La desidero, sono così tanti anni che sento la sua mancanza" pensò il predone, ansimando. Le accarezzò le labbra, sentendole umide. La bottiglia di liquore era abbandonata a terra, vuota.</p><p>Yamcha la vide ridacchiare ubriaca, con gli occhi liquidi e un’espressione euforica. Nel momento in cui giocherellò con il bottone del suo pantalone la spinse via e raggiunse la finestra. «Vado ad avvertire Goku, prima che Vegeta mi uccida» esalò, spiccando il volo. "Ti amo ancora troppo per poter approfittare di te" pensò, serrando gli occhi.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Bulma si alzò in piedi, con aria confusa, non riusciva a tenere gli occhi aperti e vedeva sfocato.</p><p>Un uomo le si avvicinò, con un ghigno sul volto. «Bambolina, ti hanno lasciato tutta sola?» domandò.</p><p>Briefs annuì, la testa le ricadeva in avanti pesante. «Vieni, ti porto a letto» disse l’uomo e la condusse nella camera degli ospiti.</p><p>Le gambe di Bulma vacillavano e lui fu costretto diverse volte a sostenerla tra le braccia per impedirle di cadere. Bulma posò la testa sulla spalla di lui, vedeva tutto girare.</p><p>L’uomo la spinse sul letto e chiuse a chiave la camera. Si coricò su di lei ed iniziò a baciarla.</p><p>Bulma sentì il sudore di lui, il suo alito puzzolente e la barba pizzicarle. "Questo non è il mio fidanzato, non è Yamcha" pensò, mentre l’altro la baciava con sempre maggiore foga. Cercò inutilmente di spingerlo via, mentre le lacrime le rigavano il volto. Lo morse con forza e lui la raggiunse con uno schiaffo violento, facendola urlare.</p><p>La finestra esplose, l’uomo indietreggiò urlando.</p><p>Goku supersaiyan di secondo livello prese tra le braccia la giovane, incrementò l’aura facendo andare a sbattere contro la parete l’aggressore, che perse i sensi. "Vegeta ci ammazzerà tutti" pensò, teletrasportandosi.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta camminava avanti e indietro per la stanza. «Avrebbero potuto farle male sul serio! Avrebbero potuto farle violenza se Kakaroth non fosse arrivato in tempo!» ululò furente.</p><p>Bulma seduta sul divano sospirò. "Non ricordavo di essere stata così simile a Bra nel cacciarmi nei guai. Sembra la stessa scenata che ha fatto quando ha scoperto che nostra figlia si era ubriacata in discoteca e Trunks l’ha riportata a casa di nascosto".</p><p>«Vegeta…» esalò.</p><p>«Poteva morire! Maledetta ragazzina stupida!» sbraitava il principe dei saiyan.</p><p>Bulma lo richiamò: «Vegeta!». "Si tratta pur sempre di me" pensò.</p><p>Vegeta l’afferrò per le spalle. Gridò: «Io non voglio perderti! In qualunque tempo e in qualunque modo non posso sopportare che…».</p><p>Bulma gli posò un bacio delicato sulle labbra e lui smise di urlare, abbassando le braccia confuso.</p><p>Goku batté un paio di volte le palpebre, vedendo che l’altro abbracciava sua moglie, lasciandosi andare ad un sospiro sconsolato.</p><p>"Non ci credo, allora è così che avviene.</p><p>La sua rabbia incontenibile viene spazzata via da un solo bacio della donna che ama" pensò. Si voltò verso la porta, nascondendo un sorriso dietro la mano.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Cap. 6 Il rimprovero di Vegeta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cap. 6 Il rimprovero di Vegeta</p><p> </p><p>Il giovanissimo Vegeta sbuffò sonoramente, pensando: "Ogni volta che provo ad allontanarmi da questo maledetto posto, la versione ‘adulta’ di Kakaroth si teletrasporta e mi riporta qui. Mi afferra con la facilità con cui si prenderebbe un bambino che ha fatto una monelleria". Udì risuonare il citofono e si guardò intorno, socchiudendo gli occhi. «Non si degnano neanche di aprire la porta?» si domandò. "Come ha fatto una terza classe a diventare così forte? Se non sapessi che è un’assurdità, direi che è anche più forte della mia controparte.</p><p>Quanto lo odio! Lui e quella sua espressione da idiota". Spalancò la porta e si trovò davanti Yamcha.</p><p>L’altro lo guardò confuso, entrato, gli girò intorno per osservarlo meglio. «Bulma è in casa?» chiese con un sorriso cordiale.</p><p>Il ragazzino fissò le sue cicatrici e fece una smorfia: l’abbinamento di vestiti gli dava la nausea.</p><p>«<em>Donnaaaaa</em>!» chiamò a gran voce. "Questa casa è piena di gente, ma quando serve, non c’è mai nessuno" si disse. «<em>BUUULMA</em>!» ritentò. "Devo trovare un modo per riuscire a farli tutti fuori. Forse in quel laboratorio posso trovare qualcosa di utile. Anche se mi sto rafforzando: mangiando e dormendo in modo sensato, finalmente".</p><p>«Arrivo, un attimo! Eccomi, sto arrivando» risuonò la voce di Bulma, che fece capolino da un corridoio. Vide Yamcha e gli sorrise, lo raggiunse, abbracciandolo e il giovane Vegeta fece una smorfia infastidito.</p><p>«Yamcha! Volevo proprio avere l’opportunità di ringraziarti. Senza di te, non avremmo potuto salvare la me ragazzina» disse Bulma, lasciandolo andare.</p><p>Yamcha si passò l’indice sotto il naso e rispose: «Non ho fatto nulla di speciale. Anzi, mi sento parecchio in colpa. Vegeta vuole uccidermi?», pensando: "In fondo la festa si è svolta a casa mia".</p><p>«Dobbiamo ringraziarti. Lasciati offrire qualcosa da bere» propose la padrona di casa.</p><p>Yamcha annuì, rispondendo: «Quello lo accetto volentieri», notò che il giovane Vegeta si era allontanato con passo veloce». "Devo dire a Junior che dobbiamo tenerlo sotto controllo. Anche se non sembra, è un mercenario e un assassino si appuntò mentalmente".</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta entrò nella camera dove si trovava la ragazzina e afferrò il suo lenzuolo, strappandoglielo di dosso. "Ha dormito vestita" notò, fino a far sbiancare le labbra.</p><p>La giovane affondò il viso nel cuscino, mugolando e il principe dei saiyan le strappò anche quello, ordinando: «Sveglia! Esigo delle spiegazioni!». "Ho lasciato che la mocciosa dormisse tutta la notte, ma ormai è mattina inoltrata. Non ha fatto neanche colazione e, per quanto possa essere sconvolta, ora voglio che capisca la gravità delle sue azioni" pensò.</p><p>La giovane serrò gli occhi, appallottolandosi su se stessa e biascicò: «Io ho ancora sonno». Vegeta disse gelido: «La prossima volta non andare in giro di notte da sola. Voglio sapere cosa è successo e voglio delle spiegazioni precise».</p><p>Bulma assunse un’espressione imbronciata e, massaggiandosi gli occhi con entrambe le mani, si alzò seduta. «Mi scoppia la testa» gemette. Riaprì gli occhi e impallidì, vedendo l’espressione cupa dell’uomo davanti a lei, si affrettò ad aggiungere con voce tremante: «Tutto questo posto per me è alieno, è una vita che non mi appartiene. Perciò ho deciso di andare dall’unica cosa riconoscibile: Yamcha. Ho preso un taxi e sono andata a casa sua», notò che Vegeta rimaneva immobile e rigide davanti a lei. Deglutendo a vuoto, proseguì: «Ammetto di aver bevuto un po’ troppo, forse… Smettila di guardarmi così! Ha bevuto anche lui…</p><p>Comunque non so bene come, ma mi sono trovata in una camera da letto. Ci ho messo un po’ a capire che non ero con lui… Non so chi fosse il maiale che ha tentato di saltarmi addoss…», si arrestò notando lo sguardo feroce dell’interlocutore.</p><p>Vegeta ruggì: «Vai… avanti».</p><p>«Non ricordo molto, penso di essere svenuta. Oh, aspetta, sono sicura di averlo morso, visto che non mi lasciava andare… I-io… Non volevo andasse così…» piagnucolò la ragazzina, scoppiando a piangere. «Non è colpa mia se lì c’era una stupida festa».</p><p>«Vorrà dire che ucciderò l’aggressore. Kakaroth ti salvato, si ricorderà l’aura di quel maledetto. Mi basterà farmelo descrivere e…» decise Vegeta. Bulma lo afferrò per un braccio, supplicandolo:</p><p>«No, non farlo, ti prego… Non sarei dovuta andare là! Quello è stato un mostro, è vero, ma non voglio che…».</p><p>Il saiyan si liberò il braccio e le rispose: «No, non sarei dovuta andarci, da sola e in piena notte. Sei stata sciocca ad ubriacarti in un posto sconosciuto. Se non fosse stato per Yamcha, non avremmo neanche saputo che eri in pericolo. Se non fosse stato per il teletrasporto di Kakaroth ti sarebbe anche successo qualcosa! Io non avrei potuto difenderti!».</p><p>Bulma si raggomitolò su se stessa, proteggendosi il viso con le mani, implorando: «Non picchiarmi». Vegeta vide sfocato e il dolore al petto e al cuore lo fecero indietreggiare, instabile sulle gambe. «Non lo avrei fatto».</p><p>«I-io non voglio che tu uccida quell’uomo» disse Bulma, abbassando lentamente le braccia. Si sentì rispondere: «Perché non vuoi sconvolgere il ‘tuo’ Yamcha?».</p><p>Bulma tornò a stringergli il braccio, spiegando: «No… Perché sembri tenerci davvero a me. Perciò quello che mi hai raccontato dev’essere vero. Non voglio che tua moglie veda il peggio di te per causa mia»</p><p>«Va bene, ma in cambio resterai in punizione»</p><p>«Come?»</p><p>«Resterai in camera fino a nuovo ordine»</p><p>«Ehi, brutto scimmione, io non sono uno dei tuoi figli…non puoi punirmi!» urlò Bulma.</p><p>"Se fosse stato uno dei miei figli, quel tipo lo avrei ucciso" pensò Vegeta, chiudendola a chiave all’interno.</p><p>Bulma gridò, in preda alla frustrazione: «Ti odio!».</p><p>Vegeta, allontanatosi, si accasciò contro il muro e si sedette per terra. "Possibile che mi veda come un essere tanto terribile?" si domandò.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Cap.7 Il piccolo Vegeta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cap.7 Il piccolo Vegeta</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta si rialzò a fatica e scese le scale, svoltando in un corridoio. Sgranò gli occhi trovandosi davanti un bambino alto fino a sotto il suo ginocchio, raggomitolato in un angolo, avvolto nel suo mantello rosso.</p><p>«Ho fame e voglio i biscotti» piagnucolò.</p><p>Vegeta lo raggiunse e si piegò in avanti, sussurrando: «Ciao».</p><p>Il piccolo alzò la testa, facendo ondeggiare i capelli neri a fiamma e fece una smorfia: «Dove sono? Dov’è la mia mamma?».</p><p>Vegeta avvertì una fitta al cuore. Deglutì, rispondendogli: «Tua madre non è qui. Siamo su un pianeta parecchio lontano da Vegeta-sei».</p><p>Il bambino serrò i pugni e i suoi occhi dardeggiarono.</p><p>«VOGLIO LA MAMMA!» tuonò e la sua aura esplose.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Yamcha si era avviato dietro a Bulma all’interno della casa.</p><p>"Rivedere la sua controparte mi ha fatto capire quanto è cambiata da quei tempi. Io sono più o meno lo stesso, mi sono fossilizzato nel ricordo di lei, lasciando che al mio fianco ci siano solo ragazze che cambio con facilità. Ho un lavoro fisso, ho i miei amici, ma non riesco a impegnarmi. Accanto a lei ho lo stesso imbarazzato di un tempo e il cuore in gola" rifletté Yamcha. Si schiarì la voce le disse: «Avete cambiato la libreria in salotto».</p><p>«Vegeta non fa altro che comprare libri. Uno dei tanti modi in cui spende i miei soldi. Si vede proprio che il signorino è un nobile, non sa cos’è la parsimonia. Però poi non paga tutti coloro che considera servi, come i taxisti e mi tocca farlo io» si lamentò la donna.</p><p>«Non sapevo leggesse» disse acido Yamcha. Bulma gli rispose: «Bah, per me è robaccia. Neanche un libro di meccanica o fisica».</p><p>Yamcha ridacchiò, dicendole: «Suppongo non siano neanche romanzi d’amore» e Bulma rise a sua volta. L’uomo notò che Briefs gli indicava un divano e vi si accomodò, lei portò ad un tavolinetto una bottiglia di liquore e dei bicchierini in cristallo, sedendosi sulla poltrona di fronte.</p><p>«Non parliamo da parecchio come si deve. Come stai?» iniziò Bulma.</p><p>«Non mi lamento, ma ammetto di essere venuto parecchio preoccupato» rispose Yamcha.</p><p>Bulma lo tranquillizzò: «Anche Goku era parecchio spaventato ieri, ma voi siete gli eroi».</p><p>Yamcha si versò da bere, incassando il capo tra le spalle.</p><p>Bulma proseguì dicendo: «Penso che quello che ferisce Vegeta è di non averla potuta aiutare. Si sente parecchio in colpa».</p><p>Yamcha sorseggiò il contenuto del bicchiere, cambiando discorso: «Qui è pieno di fotografie».</p><p>«Ho scoperto che mi piace molto immortalare dei momenti importanti. Ad esempio vado molto fiera di quella sopra il pianoforte, era il primo giorno di scuola di Trunks. Mi riferisco a quella al centro, quella accanto è stata scattata ai suoi dodici anni» illustro Bulma, versandosi a sua volta da bere.</p><p>«Quella è Bra con i suoi nonni, vero?» le chiese Yamcha, indicandone una appesa nella parete vicino a loro.</p><p>Bulma confermò: «Sì, la portavano nel passeggino in giro per il grande giardino della villa dove si sono trasferiti. In quel parco hanno potuto far girare liberi i loro innumerevoli animali».</p><p>Yamcha deglutì. «Sembra un bel posto» commentò, pensando: "Non l’ho mai vista così spensierata, non fa altro che sorridere e sembra brillare di luce propria. Non che non si fosse preoccupata, è qualcosa nel suo modo di essere più profondo che è cambiato".</p><p>«Lo è» si sentì rispondere. «Non ci sono molte foto di Vegeta. Suppongo che convincerlo a farsi immortalare sia qualcosa di complicato», il tono di Yamcha si era fatto meditabondo.</p><p>«Non sai quanto. Però so come prenderlo e quindi alla fine ci riesco. In realtà la spunto io in parecchie cose» confermò Bulma.</p><p>Yamcha si voltò, pensando: "Quando parla di lui, poi, è esaltata. Sembra sempre che sia una creatura meravigliosa e non il burbero saiyan che tutti conosciamo". Aggrottò le sopracciglia, notando che le varie fotografie avevano iniziato a tremare. Scattò, vedendo una mole di energia incredibile provenire dal corridoio e si mise davanti a Bulma, proteggendola col suo corpo.</p><p>L’urlo di dolore di Vegeta risuonò tutt’intorno.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Cap.8 Ti ringrazio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cap.8 Ti ringrazio</p><p> </p><p>Yamcha si stava avviando verso la porta e si arrestò, vedendo che Vegeta stava appendendo il quadro di un disegno: era fatto a matita, rappresentava degli sgorbi riconoscibili solo grazie ai nomi sgrammatica, l’unico corretto era il ‘papà’ sopra una figura coi capelli neri a fiamma e il ‘me’ sopra uno scarabocchio coi capelli azzurri.</p><p>«Era di Bra?» domandò.</p><p>Vegeta annuì distrattamente, rispondendo: «Di quando era bambina. Quel dannato marmocchio lo ha quasi distrutto».</p><p>«Ci tieni?» gli chiese. "Meglio non fargli notare che sta parlando di un se stesso molto piccolo" pensò.</p><p>«Tengo a tutti i miei ricordi» ringhiò il saiyan.</p><p>Yamcha avvertì un brivido lungo la schiena, ma scosse il capo. «Piacerebbe anche a me avere il disegno di un figlio piccolo, ma ormai sono troppo grande» sussurrò con voce rauca.</p><p>«Bah. Anche se sei un terrestre, non sei poi così vecchio» ribatté Vegeta.</p><p>«Desidero ringraziarti» disse Yamcha. Vegeta corrugò la fronte, con aria stupita. «Non lo avrei mai creduto, ma Bulma è felice con te. Sei riuscito a renderla solare e piena di vita» spiegò Yamcha.</p><p>Vegeta gli rispose: «Lei è sempre stata così. Sono felice, però, che sia meno incosciente di quando era ragazzina, almeno nella maggior parte dei casi».</p><p>Yamcha rise. S’interruppe nel momento in cui Vegeta gli rivolse questa domanda: «Avresti voluto costruire tu una vita insieme a lei, vero?».</p><p>«Sono più felice così. Voglio che lei sia contenta ed io non ci sarei mai riuscito» rispose sinceramente.</p><p>Vegeta fece una smorfia, massaggiandosi il mento. «Tu la facevi piangere spesso e ti odiavo per questo, ma sei una persona migliore di quanto credessi».</p><p>Yamcha incassò il capo tra le spalle, sussurrando: «Siamo in due ad esserci giudicati troppo male a vicenda».</p><p>«Per Bulma sei un amico importante» ammise Vegeta.</p><p>«Davvero?» si stupì l’ex-predone del deserto. "Sembra geloso" si disse.</p><p>«Potresti rimanere nostro ospite per qualche giorno finché non risolviamo la situazione? Io non so proprio prenderla la Bulma del passato e se ne dovesse comparire una bambina credo che andrei in crisi» propose Vegeta.</p><p>Yamcha gli fece il segno dell’ok, rassicurandolo: «Conta pure su di me!».</p><p>Osservò le varie bende che coprivano il corpo di Vegeta, pensando: "Era mal ridotto, eppure non si è lamentato neanche una volta. Per convincerlo a curarlo, gli abbiamo prima dovuto dimostrare che tutti i membri della sua famiglia stessero bene. Certo che è una roccia, non so se resisterei così bene al periodo terribile che sta passando".</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>